


not all monsters

by lostmemoria



Series: marrishweek [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 4x09, F/M, Perishable, lydia comforting parrish, my take on the upcoming episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>do monstrous things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not all monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is super late, but this was supposed to be for day four (Supernatural Thursday) for marrishweek. This is my take on tomorrow's episode, I still strongly believe that Parrish is a phoenix and I really hope that when we saw Lydia say the "not all monsters do monstrous things" dialogue in the mid-season trailer, I hope she was saying it to Parrish. But eh, it's a stretch. Anyways, hope you like this!

Deputy Haigh’s lifeless body lay on the floor of the police station. His face was pale and his lips were starting to lose their color, while the dark blood from his open wound was blatantly visible.  
  
Lydia crouched beside the body and hovered her hands over the Deputy’s open eyes, closing them shut. She then looked up at Parrish who was staring at his trembling hand that still held the gun he had shot Haigh with. He was covered in black soot, caused from being trapped in the fire in the police car—the same one that Deputy Haigh had started.  
  
Why? Because he wanted to kill Parrish. He wanted to kill Parrish because he  _knew_ he was a supernatural creature, he knew about the dead pool, he knew about it all when not even Parrish was aware about who he truly was.   
  
Lydia stood up and walked carefully to Parrish. He was in a vulnerable state, she could tell by the mixture of confusion and guilt on his face. He had killed a man, but not in cold blood, on accident. Because Lydia knew that Parrish wasn’t the kind of man to kill in revenge. “Parrish—,” she started as she took the gun from his hand, setting it down, and then taking his hands in her own.  
  
"No," he stopped her, pulling his hands away from her soft grip. "I was supposed to die in that fire! There’s no way I should have survived…But I did. I don’t even know how, but all I knew was that when I woke up, I wanted to hurt him so badly…But I didn’t mean to kill him. I pulled the trigger on accident…But even though it was an accident, It felt strangely good. It almost felt like I did the right thing," Parrish said, and realizing what he had just admitted, he started to back away slowly from Lydia. "You should go, Lydia. I’m…I’m a monster."  
  
Lydia shook her head, stepping closer to him as he continued to back away. She tried to figure out if there was anything she could possibly say to make him feel better. Probably not.   
  
She had found out about what happened to Parrish from Stiles, who had passed by him in his jeep while going to Scott’s house. He had called her, out of all people, probably because he knew that Lydia investigated crime scenes with the deputy and told her, in these exact words,  _Dude looks like he has some sort of black soot all over him, like he rose from the ashes or something?!  
  
_ After that, it didn’t take long for Lydia to narrow down the possibilities of what Jordan Parrish was. At first, when she had found out he was on the list a few weeks prior, she did her research on him along with research on various mythical creatures that he could possibly be. When Lydia saw how well he had handled Meredith at the police station that one day, she thought  _siren_  but sirens were usually female. Then she thought back to when Stiles was possessed by the Nogistune—it was frightening for her to remember it—and how he had mentioned the myth of tricksters, the fox, the coyote, and the raven. Malia and Kira crossed the first two off the list, leaving the identity of the raven. And Lydia was ninety nine percent sure that Parrish was a  _raven_. It explained why he always met up with her at the crime scenes. They were drawn to death just like Banshees.  
  
But her assumption was proven false when she arrived at the police station shortly after Stiles told her it looked like Parrish was heading there, and she had finally witnessed the scene with her own eyes. Deputy Haigh was already dead by the time she arrived. And Parrish, he was standing there, gun in his hand, staring at the lifeless body that lay in front of him.  
  
When Lydia asked him what happened, he didn’t say anything at first. He just stared at her, like he was confused. And maybe he was. Lydia had to shake him a few times, asking over and over,  _what happened to you_ , before she finally broke through him. And hearing his story, how Haigh tried to set him on fire, and how he remembered the flames consuming him whole, but he didn’t remember dying, all he did remember was waking up with ashes all over him and a terrible anger in the pit of his stomach.  
  
That’s when Lydia realized that Jordan Parrish wasn’t a siren or raven. He was a phoenix.  
  
A bird associated with the sun that obtains a new life by arising from its own ashes. It was strange to Lydia, to think that all this time she thought Parrish had been hiding his supernatural identity from her, when in the end, he really didn’t know what the hell he was. She looked up at the Deputy and saw a single tear escape from his eyes. He had absolutely no clue what was going on, and for a moment Lydia related to him. It was exactly how she felt when she wasn’t aware of her banshee powers.    
  
Lydia brought her hands up and held Parrish’s face so that he was looking straight at her. “Parrish,” she said, her eyes staring directly into his lost green ones, “Not all monsters do monstrous things.” The words came out of her slowly, but she emphasized each syllable, because Lydia meant every word she was about to say. “He was an assassin. After he killed you, he was going to kill someone else on the list. Scott, Kira, Malia…Who knows who could have been next. Maybe even  _me_.”  
  
Upon hearing this, Parrish placed his own hand over Lydia’s. “I wouldn’t let that happen,” he said, his voice a mere whisper.  
  
Lydia nodded, knowing his words were sincere. She watched as Parrish’s gaze glanced past her back at the Deputy Haigh’s body. A look of guilt fell over his face again.  
  
"I don’t know what’s wrong with me, Lydia," He declared, unnerved. Then he continued, asking the question that made Lydia wonder how she was going to handle this.  _"What am I?"_  
  
Lydia knew that now was not the time to just just blurt out that he was a supernatural creature, because she was sure that he wouldn’t believe her. She had to tell him the truth about Beacon Hills, the truth about what was going on in this supernatural town. She had to tell him about Scott, Kira, Malia, Derek, and most importantly, about herself. How she wasn’t psychic like he thought, but a banshee in fact. But now was not the time. Not when they were in the same room as a dead body, not when Parrish had just survived from a fire.   
  
But she knew she had to tell him soon. He was after all on the dead pool list, for a whopping five million.   
  
He had every right to know.  
  
Lydia tried to comfort him by wrapping her arms around the taller deputy in an embrace, which he accepted by hugging her back without hesitation. “You’re something,” Lydia whispered to him while gently stroking his hair. “We all are. It’s about time you knew.”  
  
Parrish pulled away carefully, a confused expression on his face. “Knew what?”  
  
Lydia’s lips thinned as she took a deep breath before continuing, “The truth. It’s about time you knew the truth.”


End file.
